<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase and Chastity by MarielleThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726284">Chase and Chastity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn'>MarielleThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anything I want [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Keith (Voltron) is a Brat, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Power Play, Sexual Frustration, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, threesome (kinda?? not really)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith keeps playing with Matt despite being in a committed relationship with Shiro. When Matt tells Shiro to do something about it rather than just complain, he sets out to cage more than Keith's heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anything I want [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase and Chastity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 4 of the series (as in part 4 in reading order)</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This is set a few months after the first story in the series and yah you kinda need to read those to understand this. Or well... maybe you could follow along anyway but you'd get more into it if you read the storied leading up to this ^^</p>
<p>-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not the first time, but Shiro desperately wants it to be the last time. He's just not sure how to pull that off.</p>
<p>As he walks into Club Altea on a Friday night, he sees Keith on his back on the couch, more than half-naked – which, you know, isn't a problem in and of itself - but what makes it a problem is the other half-naked guy on top of him. With his hands down Keith's pants. <em>His</em> Keith's pants. Shiro's not even angry, just tired. He's tried so hard to make Keith <em>his</em>. To make him feel like he's cared for and owned in a way he says he wants. And yeah sure, Keith doesn't sleep around anymore. Not after they had a talk and they became official boyfriends more than just Dom and sub. But somehow, Matt's an exception.</p>
<p>They're always right on top of each other when they all hang out. It's not unusual to find Keith's head pillowed in Matt's lap with Matt's hands running through his hair. And that, Shiro has no problem with. It's cute. And Keith is allowed friends. Of course he is.</p>
<p>But he's not allowed to shove his tongue down some other guys' throat, even if it is Matt. The thing is though, no one bats an eye at it either. When Shiro pointed it out to Pidge and Lance they both kinda just shrugged and said ”yah that's just them.” Like, what does that even mean??</p>
<p>Shiro has no problem – okay maybe he had a little bit of a problem, but not much – with letting Keith join Allura or some of the other guys for a scene on stage for a BDSM show, because that's mostly acting and Keith always come up to him afterward begging for Shiro's cock to make him come. So it's all good. And Shiro loves watching Keith's on stage. It's how they met and therefore holds a good amount of nostalgia and meaning to him for that simple reason, and because it's just hot.</p>
<p>But what Keith and Matt are doing right now is not a scene, it's not a show, it's just making out, and if Shiro doesn't put a stop to this soon, it's gonna be sex.</p>
<p>He's just not sure how to put a stop to it. He knows that if he makes himself known that they'll stop and Keith will run up to him and place a filthy kiss to his lips. But he won't apologize for basically cheating on him, because to Keith, and apparently everyone else, Matt's the exception. Shiro hates it. And he wishes he could hate Matt for it too, but he can't because the guy is actually a pretty nice and cool person. They have a lot in common. He was just kinda hoping that Keith wouldn't be one of those things.</p>
<p>He's tried talking to Keith about it. He's tried talking to Matt about it. He's tried putting his foot down and telling Keith is no laymen's terms that he wasn't okay with it, and for a little while, that seemed to have worked. But lately... it's been getting worse. Shiro sees Keith with Matt more often than not and Shiro's not sure if it's Keith's way of subtly telling him he wants to break up or because there's something lacking with Shiro as a Dom and Keith's just not getting what he wants sexually. He's almost afraid to ask.</p>
<p>Shiro does what he always does and walks over to the couch, sidestepping a waitress catting a tray of drinks on the way and almost walking into Romell dirty dancing to the loud music from the speakers.</p>
<p>He stops right in front of them and just stares. Matt sees him first and pats Keith's head to get his attention as he holds eye contact with Shiro. Ones their mouths parts he says ”Hey Shiro” with a wholesome, innocent smile. He sounds out of breath and Shiro hated it.</p>
<p>”Hi Matt” Shiro greets him but doesn't smile.</p>
<p>Keith turns around and get's off the couch in a rush ”Shiro!” He practically leaps into his arms and kisses him deep and wet and needy ”missed you” Keith purrs against his lips and Shiro tries so hard to stay aloof and nonresponsive</p>
<p>”Seems you find a way to keep yourself busy,” Shiro says. Not cold, but definitely not warm either.</p>
<p>”You were late.” Keith says with a shrug and wraps his arms around Shiro's neck ”but you're here now” he coons and leans in to run his mouth over Shiro's ear, nibbling it a little in a way he knows drives Shiro crazy.</p>
<p>Shiro has to grab hold of Keith's waist to keep him in place and to get control over his own desires. He's angry and hurt, but also so fucking turned on. It makes him want to do things. Makes him want to own Keith and make him sore for days so there's no doubt of who he belongs to. But while Keith is his, and they both want that, Shiro knows he can't enforce that bond between them. BDSM is all about consent after all and while Keith isn't shy about wanting Shiro to dominate him. To control him and even hurt him on occasion, that doesn't mean Shiro actually <em>owns</em> him.</p>
<p>He's still new to scene and he's terrified of stepping over the line. Of pushing Keith too far and pushing him away. As much as it pains him to see Keith with Matt, it hurts a lot less than not seeing Keith at all would.</p>
<p>”I'm gonna go get us another few drinks” Matt announces as he stands up ”want me to get you something too Shiro?” He askes, all casual and shit.</p>
<p>”No” is all he answers, not taking his eyes of Keith.</p>
<p>”Okay. Want another cosmopolitan Kitten?” Matt then asks and slides his hand up Keith's back, into his hair and pulls his head back from Shiro's neck to get his attention.</p>
<p>Shiro grits his teeth and tightens his grip on Keith's waist in equal parts anger and possession. Keith must know that this upsets him but he says nothing.</p>
<p>”Sure” Keith agrees and then turns his head and kisses Matt on the side of his lips before he goes off in search of the drinks.</p>
<p>”Awww you're not mad are you baby?” Keith has the nerve to coon at him after Matt's walked away as Shiro's eyes watch him, brows knitted. ”He's just convenient. You're the real treat” He adds and practically climbs up in Shiro's arms. ”I want you to fuck me right here” he whispers in Shiro's ear, grinding up against him and that's when Shiro notices that he's hard.</p>
<p>Shiro's grip on Keith tightens again but all it does is make Keith moan. ”I don't think you've earned that,” Shiro says in his best dom-voice. ”If you want my cock, you got to stop chasing after others”</p>
<p>Keith pouts at him. Like they're playing a game. But Shiro doesn't feel like playing. He throws Keith down at the couch and sees the hopeful look on his face, like he thinks Shiro's about to join him, but Shiro's not in the mood. ”You haven't earned it,” he says, hard and cold and then he walks away. He can't do this anymore.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith avoids him after that. Or maybe not so much avoids as ignores. They still go on dates, they still cuddle on the couch watching movies, they still have sex, but it's like Keith's not even there. And Shiro's not sure he is either. He just doesn't get why Keith's the one acting like he's the one being hurt here.</p>
<p>After next Tuesday's Monsters and Mana sleepover night at Allura's place, Shiro wakes up early and walks into the kitchen for coffee. The sun's just started to rise and the rest of the house is asleep.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>”Moring” He hears Matt's voice from behind.</p>
<p>Shiro's not in the mood to answer.</p>
<p>”Wow, you're grumpy in the morning”</p>
<p>”I'm not grumpy,” Shiro says, sounding very grumpy. It's not the morning that's the problem though ”And I think you know that” he adds</p>
<p>”You want me to stay away from Keith,” Matt says, because of course he knows. ”Sorry Shiro, but I'm not gonna stay away from Keith unless <em>he</em> tells me to.”</p>
<p>”And why the hell not?” Shiro's control is slipping through the cracks. He's never met anyone that made him fall so damn fast and so damn hard as Keith has made him, and somewhere, despite all things Matt, he knows Keith feels the same. He just doesn't know what the problem is.</p>
<p>”Because I don't answer to you. He's not yours unless <em>he</em> tells me so.” Matt starts then seems to turn more serious ”Shiro. I like you, and I know Keith does too. But I've seen all this before. He falls for someone and they don't fall as hard for him. He thinks they want him but they never fight for him. You think he's playing with me because you're not enough for him? Because he doesn't like you?” Matt askes like he expects Shiro to answer but before he does Matt continues ”He's playing with me because he <em>does</em> want you. I know it makes no sense to the rest of us but he's been hurt before and he wants you to want him”</p>
<p>”I <em>do</em> want him. Fuck, Matt, I want him more than I've wanted anyone my entire life.”</p>
<p>”Then <em>prove</em> it”</p>
<p>”Don't you think I've been trying?!” Shiro hisses out, trying to keep his voice quiet so not to wake anyone else but still with enough force to get the message across.</p>
<p>”Not hard enough. Shiro... let me let you in on a little secret. Keith want's someone to capture him. To chase him. To take him down. You want him to not play with anyone else? You make it impossible for him to do so. You want him to not kiss me, or get off with me. Make sure he can't.” Matt goes on ”You want him? Take him and make sure he can't run away”</p>
<p>”What? You want me to kidnap him? Force him? That's insane Matt”</p>
<p>”You have a safeword. He'll use it if he needs to. But I bet you he won't. Not if you show him the depth of your devotion to him. I know, it's extreme and crazy. But Keith's not one to half-ass anything. If you really really want him... you're gonna have to step up your game”</p>
<p>”This isn't a game Matt. I'm in love with him. He's not just some <em>thing</em> to capture”</p>
<p>”I know and that's why I'm telling you this. He only ever gets this way with those he really likes. He's challenging your feelings for him. Trying to see how much you'll fight for him. So <em>fight</em> for him.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro thinks it over as the days go on. Keith keeps shoving his tongue down Matt's throat, keeps touching him. Letting Matt do whatever he wants. Damn, he even sucks him off in front of Shiro then wipes his mouth and acts like nothing.</p>
<p><em>Capture him</em>. Shiro thinks.</p>
<p>It's their three-month anniversary and Shiro decided it's time for an all or nothing kind of scenario. He remembers Matt telling him that if he wants Keith to not get off with Matt, he should make it impossible for Keith to do so. He might not have meant literally. Might have in fact meant that Shiro should make some grand gesture and capture his heart, but Shiro's out of ideas. And as Matt said, they do have a safeword.</p>
<p>So when Keith comes to his apartment that night Shiro presents him with a gift. A small velvet box, similar to the kinds used for watches.</p>
<p>Keith beams as he picks it up. ”You got me jewelry?” He askes, the sound of a grin in his voice, as he looks over the box.</p>
<p>”Something like that. Open it” Shiro says and slides up behind Keith, chest pressed to his back.</p>
<p>Keith leans into his touch a little as he flips the lid of the box open, and then he just stares.</p>
<p>Inside the box is a shiny stainless steel cock cage. A high-quality one as well, with a lock and key that Shiro picked out especially for Keith.</p>
<p>”You like it?” He asks, pressing himself a little closer to Keith's back and moves his arms around him to the little box. ” Let's try it on. See if it fits” Shiro coons as he takes the box from Keith, who's still just staring. He takes out the cage and places the box back down on the kitchen table. And since Keith isn't moving, Shiro helps himself to Keith's pants, unbuttons them and pulls then down. He moves his hands over Keith's skin, in the conjunction between leg and hip, just feeling him for a moment before he gently but firmly grabs and pulls and positions Keith's soft cock where he needs it to be for the cock cage to slide on. He closes it quickly and easily and locks it in place.</p>
<p>”There. You look beautiful” Shiro says when it's done, looking over Keith's shoulder and admiring his work.</p>
<p>Keith's breathless and audibly panting. Shiro can feel his heart beating from where he's pressed up against his back. He's never seen Keiths this docile and still when presented with something kinky. He knows chastity isn't on Keith's off-limit list. But it also isn't on his 'want to try' or 'yes' list, so he really had no idea how this would go.</p>
<p>”Now what do you say when you get a nice gift like this?” Shiro asks, running his hands down Keith's thighs to the hem of his pants, ready to pull them back up in place.</p>
<p>”I.. um.. Thank you”</p>
<p>”Thank you <em>what</em>?” Shiro says firmly.</p>
<p>”Thank you, <em>Sir</em>”</p>
<p>”That's my good boy” Shiro coons and kisses the side of Keith's neck as he pulls his pants back up and redos the button and sipper. ”Now this is going to stay on for a while. I'm thinking at least a week, but we'll see how it goes”</p>
<p>”What?” Keith squeaks. That sure seemed to have snapped him out of wherever headspace Keith had started slipping into.</p>
<p>Shiro gives him a warning look before he continues ”You have your safeword baby. You can use it anytime and I'll set you free. But until you do, <em>you're mine</em>” He says and pulls Keith back against him, holding him hard as he breathes into his ear. It's a risk. Actually, all of this is a risk, but judging by the bone-deep shiver Keith makes after those words it seems to be working. ”Do you understand?”</p>
<p>”Yes Sir” Keith says, even more breathless, and Shiro hopes it's actually the hint of a moan he hears in his voice as well.</p>
<p>”Good. Then I think we should finish dinner, yeah? Don't want it to get cold” Shiro says, carefree with a smile on his lips as he moves away from Keith and to the kitchen counter, taking the salad there and placing it on the table. ”Keith?”</p>
<p>”Um, yeah.. coming,” he says and makes his way around the table. He seems to be a little more collected now but his cheeks are red and flaming. He shifts on the chair as he sits down, as if trying to find a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>Shiro tries really hard not to grin or smirk at the sight, but only half succeeds. This was just supposed to be something to get Keith in line, Shiro hadn't actually expected he would enjoy it as much as he is. But knowing that Keith can't get off without him, that he controls him in such a deep way makes something primal and hot coil itself in Shiro's stomach. Even if this doesn't work out, he's sure as hell going to enjoy the ride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(please excuse potential spelling and grammar mistakes in this. I didn't have the energy to triple check it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>